The invention relates to processes and intermediates for the preparation of imidazopyridines. These are needed as intermediates in the preparation of medicaments for the treatment of peptic ulcers.
The International Patent Application WO98/42707 describes 2,3-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-9-phenyl-7,8,9,10-tetrahydroimidazo[1,2-h][1,7]naphthyridin-7-ones and various processes for their preparation.